


Sorry

by SmugdenSugdenDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, pain lots of pain, possible exit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugdenSugdenDingle/pseuds/SmugdenSugdenDingle
Summary: Aaron's life is turned upside down with one word.





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'Someone You Loved' by Lewis Capaldi.
> 
> If you can't read this, I completely understand. I came up with the initial idea for this after hours on Tumblr obsessing about ryan's departure. I know it's not an original idea (obviously) but this is my take (again obviously not sure why I'm overexplaining this but I am, lol) of one of many possible ways Robert Jacob Sugden could go. Anyway, sorry if there are any mistakes.
> 
> enjoy! <3

One word. One word that ripped his whole world apart. Five letters, that ruined it all.

_Sorry._

Aaron had found the note when he woke, resting on Robert’s pillow. Panic filled him, he quickly grabbed his phone the was sat on his nightstand, quickly unlocking it and tapping on Robert’s name in his contacts. 

_“You reached Robert Sugden, sorry I missed your call, leave a message and I’ll get back to you.’”_

Aaron swallowed back the tears that had been building up. “Rob....” His husband’s name falling out his mouth, pausing for a second. “Please, please tell me you haven’t,” he choked out, he paused again as if Robert had picked up the call. “We were supposed to do this together,” he explained. “You and me,” he went on. “ Robert.... please don’t do this...” he said through the tears unable to hold them back anymore. “I can’t do this without you, Robert, just please....” he stated squeezing his eyes shut trying to stop the tears from flowing any harder. 

“Aaron?” He heard Liv calling from the other side of the door. He ended the call before clearing his throat. “Yeah, Liv,” he called back trying to sound as normal as possible.

“You and Rob need to get a move on, he can’t be late-“

“It’s fine just…. just head over to the woolpack… we’ll meet you there.”

“Don’t be long, you know how Chas gets,” he heard followed by footsteps making their way down the stairs. He quickly returned his attention back to his phone finding Cain’s name before bringing the phone to his ear, “Pick up,” Aaron muttered as it rang. “pick up,’ he muttered again before the ringing stopped abruptly. “No,” he spat angrily calling Cain back only to have the call disconnect instantly. He tapped on Robert’s name again letting it ring, the call going straight to voicemail. 

“Robert call me back,” he stated before ending the call. He shoved his phone in his jogger’s pocket, grabbing the hoodie that was discarded on the floor from the night before storming out his and Robert’s room making his way down the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Vic!” He yelled as he pounded on her door. His car parked in the middle of the road, driver door wide open. “Damn it, Vic!” he yelled again hitting the door several more times. “Vic!”

_“Alright, calm down, I hear you,”_ he heard from the inside before the door came swinging open, seeing Amy on the other side. 

“Is Vic here?” Aaron asked.

“Are you okay?” Amy questioned at the state of Aaron.

“Is she here or not?!” He yelled.

“Not,” she replied. “Her and Diane left an hour ago for her doctor’s appointment,” she added. “She said that they were going to meet you all at the court house afterward-“ she continued as Aaron turned back to head back to his car digging his phone from his pocket.

“Aaron!” She called after him. 

“Cain answer your damn phone!” he spat into the phone before he hopped back into his car.

“Aaron!” She yelled out again as the man sped off down the road. 

An hour passed, an hour of driving around and endless calls to both Robert and Cain with no luck. He pulled up outside the Woolpack grabbed his phone from the cupholder looking at his screensaver, a picture from their wedding, Seb in his arms, one of Robert’s arm wrapped around them with a grin a mile wide, his other arm was around Liv, who was stood on the other side of him. He unlocked his phone calling Robert one more time.

_“You reached Robert Sugden, sorry I missed your call, leave a message and I’ll get back to you.”_

“Robert…. You can’t do this to me… you can’t…” he stated after the beep. “We’re meant to be a team,” he added the anger building inside him. “How am I suppose to tell Liv, how am I suppose to tell Seb! Hmm?!” He went on. “Did you think abo-“ he continued but was interrupted hearing multiple beeps he pulled the phone from his ear to see call failed displayed on his screen. He sucked in air, chucking his phone to the passenger side.

“Fuck!” He yelled out. “Fuck fuck fuck!” He continued screaming as he pounded on the stirring wheel the tears falling even harder than before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were sat in the backroom of the Woolpack, the room was silent, Faith and Liv sat on the sofa, Chas slowly pacing the room as she softly bounced the one-month-old baby in her arms, Paddy sat at the kitchen table with Charity stood behind him leaning up against the kitchen counter.

“You don’t think they’ve done a runner?” Charity questioned.

“Would you shut up, Charity,” Chas snapped.

“Now do you really think that’s helping?” Faith questioned the blonde.

“What if she’s right though? They should have been here an hour ago,” Liv chimed in. Faith scooted closer to the teen pulling her into a hug.

“Don’t listen to her, yeah,” Chas told the teen. “They’ll be here,” she added. “They know that their lives won’t be worth living if they ran off.”

“Didn’t stop Aaron before,” Charity argued.

“Not helpful, Charity,” Paddy chimed in. “Not helpful at all.”

The room fell quiet for a moment. 

“Maybe Paddy could pop back over to the Mill,” Faith suggested.

“They weren’t there, Mum,” Chas replied. 

“Well you don’t know maybe they’re back,” she argued. “Maybe they popped out for a bit to clear their heads,” she went on.

“Then why aren’t they answering their phones,” Liv argued. 

“You know those boys, what they’re like when they get into their own little world,” Faith explained trying to stay positive. “They’ve probably lost track of time.”

“Mother please just shut up!” Chas snapped causing the baby to stir a little. “Shh, sorry, Love,” she muttered before placing a kiss to the little one’s forehead. 

Faith sat back into the sofa.

“Paddy try calling Aaron again,” Chas told the man. Paddy grabbed his phone from the table. When they heard the door open, “Aaron?” Chas called out, only to see Cain making his way in, “Alright?’ He questioned.

“We thought you were Robert and Aaron,” Paddy explained bringing the phone up to his ear.

“They’ve not shown up?”

“Do you see them?” Chas snapped.

“Just a bit on edge,’ Paddy explained to Cain. “Nothing,” he told Chas as he ended the call placing his phone back on the table.

“You wouldn’t know where they are, would you?” Chas questioned staring her brother down.

“Why would I know where they were?” He argued. 

“Cain,” Chas warned, but before her brother could respond they were interrupted. “Chas,” Charity stated causing her to look back at her cousin who was pointing towards the pub entrance, she turned to see Aaron standing there, eyes red and puffed, anger painted across his face.  
“Aaron,” she replied, quickly and softly passing the baby over to Paddy before making her way over to her son. “What’s happened?” She asked. Aaron scanned the room before landing his eyes on Cain, the anger in his face disappearing and the sadness taking over instantly, realizing his worst fear coming true.

“Is he safe?” Aaron only questioned. Chas looked back at her brother, “Cain?”

Cain only nodded his head yes.

“Aaron?” Liv questioned.

“Please tell me you didn’t?” Chas asked her brother. 

“It’s what he wanted,” he explained.

“I was supposed to be with him,” Aaron spat.

“He didn’t want to put you through that again,” Cain explained.

“No,” Aaron muttered. “We had everything planned, he was fine,” he argued.

“He didn’t want to upset you,” his uncle explained.

“You got to him didn’t you?” Aaron questioned.

“This was all him.”

“You were against the idea from the moment I told you I was going with him!”

“You knew Aaron was planning on running?” Chas questioned. 

“Robert wasn’t gonna let that happen,” Cain argued.

“Robert wasn’t-“Aaron huffed out in disbelief. “It wasn’t up to him! Or you!” Aaron yelled.

The yell startling the baby causing him to cry. “I think we need to calm down,” Paddy stated trying to settle the baby again. 

“Give him here,” Charity told the man reaching out for the little one. “I’ll take him upstairs,” she explained. “Shhh, come on let’s get you upstairs, shall we,” Charity muttered as she made her way passed Aaron and Chas, out the room and up the stairs.

“Where did you take him?” Aaron asked.

“It’s too late, Aaron… he’s gone.’

“Where?!”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Of course it matters,” Aaron spat back.

“Even if I tell you it’ll be too late,” he argued.

“If you don’t-“

“I dropped him off early this morning.”

“Where, Cain!”

“The same place we took Adam,” he explained. “Just after two this morning, he wanted to make sure you were asleep,” he explained.

“He’s actually done a runner?” Liv questioned tearfully.

“No,” Aaron muttered.

“Aaron,” Chas replied reaching for her son.

“Don’t,” Aaron muttered pulling back from his mum. “Don’t touch me,” he added his breathing picking up as he backed away.

“Aaron?” Paddy questioned getting up from the kitchen table. “Aaron!” Chas called after him as he turned to leave. “Liv, stay here,” she told the teen before turning to follow her son, Paddy two steps behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to tell me what you thought!
> 
> Tumblr: SmugdenSugdenDingle


End file.
